


Dark Circus

by Tykki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тикки-центрик, pre-DGM. Тикки лет пятнадцать-шестнадцать)</p><p>Мне снятся сны... Вот мне и приснилось, что могло бы быть давно, с десяток лет до канона, для Тикки - до стигматов; но когда Граф уже начал действовать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Circus

Последние недели Тикки жил в атмосфере страха. Не обязательно своего. Но и чужого вокруг тоже было достаточно, чтобы страх казался осязаемым. Вязким, липким веществом, которое окутывало так плотно, что мешало дышать.  
В бессчётный раз Тикки проклял тот день, когда, соблазнившись яркими красками и фальшивым весельем, в числе прочей портовой шпаны подошёл к тому клоуну.  
Потом была темнота. А, когда Тикки очнулся, он был уже даже не в Португалии. Судя по обрывкам услышанных разговоров, это была Британия, но, хоть убей, он не мог вспомнить, как в неё попал.  
Теперь он ненавидел клоунов. Да и цирк вообще - потому что именно в нём они и находились. Все те дети и подростки, которые повелись на разноцветный грим и обманчивый смех. И, такое ощущение, эти чёртовы клоуны заполонили весь мир: за прошедшие недели Тикки увидел все существующие цвета кожи и услышал не меньше десятка разных языков и наречий.  
Сам он предпочитал со своими товарищами по несчастью не разговаривать. В основном они пытались общаться на английском, и Тикки притворялся, что его не знает. Хотя на самом деле худо-бедно понимал его, как и некоторые другие языки: живя в порту, такого как-то нахватываешься.  
Но здесь нельзя было завязывать с кем-то дружбу. И вообще лучше было не привлекать к себе ничьего внимания. До Тикки это дошло быстро, а вот до остальных - нет. Поэтому он уже и пережил большую часть тех, с кем вместе попал в цирк, и некоторых из тех, кто попал уже позже него.  
В глазах своих хозяев они все стоили меньше, чем ничего. Тикки понял сразу: они были не столько товаром, сколько расходным материалом. И от этого становилось особенно жутко - никто из тёмных личностей, которых Тикки успел перевидать за прожитые им годы, не относился к выгоде так наплевательски, не делал смерть самоцелью. Но тут именно так и было.  
Впрочем, продавать их тоже продавали. В бордели отправлялась большая часть детей лет одиннадцати-двенадцати, не совсем уродливых на внешность, и Тикки не уставал благодарить Мадонну, что он уже старше. Хотя, конечно, у этих было больше шансов выжить. Но Тикки всё равно был уверен в том, что вот как раз ему-то просто удастся отсюда вырваться - без подобных остановок по пути.  
Попытки побега здесь случались регулярно, но ни одна, судя по всему, не увенчалась успехом. Помещения, где в клетках держали пленников, охранялись бесстрастными, безучастными людьми - и мужчинами, и женщинами, разными по возрасту и виду, но одинаково пугающими. Они иногда не к месту жутковато улыбались, а глаза у них всегда были пустые. Больше всего они были похожи на ходячих мертвецов. Жалобы подопечных оставляли их совершенно равнодушными, а беглецов они преследовали, пока не возвращали или пока не убивали. Последнее случалось чаще.  
Один из выживших клялся, что видел, как рука женщины-охранницы превратилась в какого-то кошмарного вида оружие. Он потом ночью не мог спать, часто кричал и плакал, и в конце концов его увели для участия в одном из "смертельных номеров", который полностью соответствовал своему названию.  
Потому что всё-таки это был цирк. В нём давались представления, и в него приходили зрители, хотя Тикки никак не мог понять, насколько зрители знают, что тут происходит ещё. Некоторые из них бывали за кулисами, хотя никого не допускали до помещений, где держали детей. До своей первой попытки побега, когда Тикки ещё содержали близко к арене, он проделал дыру в одном из полотнищ, скрывавших прутья их клетки, и получил возможность наблюдать за жизнью по ту сторону свободы. Первым он увидел хозяина цирка, но того он видел и раньше - этот невообразимо толстый человек в карнавальной маске и цилиндре приходил каждый раз, когда поступала новая партия пленных, чтобы радостным тоном сказать какую-то чушь. Охранники называли его господином графом, иногда - графом Тысячелетним. Это имя, если оно и было настоящим, ничего Тикки не говорило. Впрочем, он и не был англичанином, чтобы знать здесь каждую важную шишку.  
Сильнее интересовали его гости. Поперву он думал, что с помощью кого-то из них удастся сбежать - не всем же быть такими бездушными, как охранники. Но в этой надежде быстро пришлось разувериться: по большей части гости графа были мерзкими личностями с маслянистыми глазками и подрагивающими пальцами. Обращаться к таким за помощью было бесполезно.  
Один раз, правда, Тикки увидел человека, не похожего на остальных бывавших в цирке. Это был мужчина в длинном тёмном одеянии (сутане? священник?), с длинными ярко-рыжими волосами и в белой полумаске. Тикки хотел было привлечь к себе внимание, но заколебался, и момент был упущен. Больше тот мужчина не возвращался. Тикки не знал, жалеть ему об этом, или нет: в конце концов, могло оказаться, что тот был так же опасен, как и остальные.   
Двумя основными правилами выживания здесь было: никому не доверять и ничем не выделяться. Тикки соблюдал их оба, предпочитая сидеть в своём тёмном углу и вылезать оттуда только во время кормёжки. Большая часть пленников считала его немым или дурачком, но его это вполне устраивало.  
Если бы это имело смысл, Тикки всё-таки сказал бы другим, что им нельзя разговаривать меж собой, а уж тем паче начинать дружить. Потому что из-за этого можно было получить участь хуже, чем смерть или бордель. Но Тикки бы вряд ли кто-то поверил, а, убеждая, он бы обратил на себя внимание.  
Те близнецы уже были в цирке, когда Тикки в него только попал. Брат и сестра, лет четырнадцати и похожие, как две капли воды. Из-за этого их часто использовали для представлений, в номерах, где требовались двойники. Казалось, что они на особом положении. Сперва Тикки по-чёрному им завидовал, и не он один. Но близнецам было всё равно. Им не был нужен никто, кроме друг друга, и только на этом они в ожившем кошмаре цирка и держались.  
А потом, однажды на представлении, что-то пошло не так. То есть, это тогда Тикки подумал, что это было "не так". Позже он решил, что это было очень даже "так". Но, в любом случае, брат погиб, а сестра осталась жива. Полночи, как ни затыкал уши, Тикки слышал её рыдания. А потом она замолчала.   
А с утра охранники выпустили её из клетки, и она заняла место среди них – такая же равнодушная и с жутковатой улыбкой. Тикки не знал, что произошло, но что-то произошло точно – пришло зло и забрало девчонку потому, что услышало, как она плачет по брату.  
Тикки видел это в первый раз, но не в последний. Мелюзга легко начинала дружить даже здесь, в цирке, и чем крепче и отчаянней была дружба, тем вероятнее было, что вскоре кто-то из них лишится жизни, а другой - души. Тикки дорожил и тем, и другим, поэтому не подпускал к себе никого.  
Один раз, правда, в самом начале, вскоре после истории с близнецами, он решил положиться на кого-то ещё, кроме себя. Несколько его сверстников, старше большей части здешней детворы, решили бежать и позвали с собой. Тикки рассудил, что, если этот номер и пройдёт, то как раз у них, а не у малолеток.  
Номер не прошёл. Когда охранники их настигли, они все кинулись врассыпную, и очень быстро Тикки услышал первый крик ужаса… поэтому, когда зловещая тень нависла и над ним, он замер на месте и не сопротивлялся, когда его вскинули на плечо и понесли обратно. Наоборот, обмяк и постарался подавать как можно меньше признаков жизни.  
Он был единственный, кто вернулся из этой попытки побега. О судьбе других участников гадать не приходилось.  
С тех пор Тикки не пытался никому довериться: он понял, что, если сбежать и получится, то только одному. И только очень тщательно подготовившись. Третьей попытки, скорее всего, не будет: после первой его и так отправили в самые дальние от выхода клетки, от которых надо было пробираться почти через весь цирк.  
Но не дохнуть же здесь, Мадонна упаси…  
К счастью, охранники не блистали умом. В конце концов Тикки удалось стащить с пояса у одного ключи от клетки – и он тут же зарыл их поглубже и недели две даже к месту этому не подходил. Но пропажи то ли не хватились, то ли что – их даже не обыскивали. Тем не менее Тикки всё равно осторожничал и выжидал. Мешало ещё и то, что он почти совсем не знал города снаружи, только ту часть, что увидел при первой попытке побега. А скрываться от погони на незнакомых улицах – не самая удачная идея, если хочешь уйти живым. Вот Тикки и колебался.  
В конце концов это привело к тому, что однажды ночью он увидел её. Она появилась словно из ниоткуда, ходила между клеток и заглядывала в каждую. В первый момент Тикки решил, что спит, но видение не исчезло даже после того, как он себя ущипнул.  
Это была девчонка, года на три младше Тикки, и она была дорого и красиво одета: белая кружевная рубашка, чёрная пышная юбка, диковинные сапожки. Она совершенно не боялась того, что видела вокруг, так что он решил, что она, верно, дочка графа, которому они все тут принадлежат, и успешно пойдёт по стопам папаши.  
И всё-таки Тикки подобрался поближе к прутьям, чтобы на неё посмотреть. Он совсем отвык от того, что кто-то из детей может не испытывать страх, и поэтому гостья завораживала.  
Она заметила движение и, улыбаясь, перешла к клетке, где стоял Тикки. Впрочем, улыбка пропала с её лица, стоило ей его разглядеть, и незнакомка аж отшатнулась.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – прошипела она.  
Тикки озадаченно моргнул – он видел её первый раз в жизни и не понимал, что это она.  
\- O que você está falando? – спросил он. - Eu estava seqüestrado, como outros.*  
Она удивилась и снова подошла ближе. Тикки позволил ей отвести волосы, падавшие ему на глаза, решив, что вряд ли она может представлять для него угрозу.  
\- Ты не он… - прошептала она. – Какая прелесть…  
\- Quem é você, linda?**  
\- Ты в Англии, говори по-английски, - надув губки, тихо пожурила она его. – Я, может, тебя не понимаю!  
\- Кто ты? – медленно повторил Тикки на чужом языке.  
\- Я Род Камелот, - ответила она. И усмехнулась: - Ты меня ещё как-то назвал. Как?  
Тикки пожал плечами:  
\- Красивая.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - всё так же тихо засмеялась она. – Как тебя зовут?  
\- Тикки.  
\- Тикки… Граф тебя ни разу не видел, да? Вот глупый, надо ему обязательно рассказать…  
Такой поворот дел ему пришёлся совсем не по душе. По какой бы причине о нём ни хотели рассказать графу, Тикки был уверен, что ему от этого будет только хуже.  
\- Por que?*** Зачем? Не рассказывай…  
Но Род Камелот покачала головой и улыбнулась ему:  
\- Поверь мне, так нужно.  
Она подалась вперёд, и Тикки ощутил на щеке её тёплое дыхание. От неё вкусно пахло карамелью.  
\- Я вернусь за тобой утром, - прошептала Род ему на ухо. – Дождись меня.  
Она отпрянула почти сразу же, и через несколько секунд он слышал только топот её ножек.  
Тогда-то Тикки и понял, что бежать надо немедленно.  
Ключи он уже несколько раз перепрятывал; теперь он осторожно выкопал их и прокрался к двери клетки. К счастью, замок был хорошо смазан и не скрипел. Но всё равно Тикки открывал его очень медленно, застывая при каждом шорохе. Но Мадонна хранила его – а при появлении странной гостьи охранники куда-то запропали, что было Тикки только на руку.  
Выйдя, он запер клетку обратно. Ему хотелось, чтобы никто не замечал, что он сбежал, как можно дольше. Возможно, так было и нечестно по отношению к остальным, но Тикки успокоил себя, решив, что всё равно они все слишком бестолковые и далеко не уйдут.  
Пробраться к выходу незаметно было сложно, но возможно. Он потратил на это добрых полчаса, зато оказался снаружи, никого не вспугнув. Бежать было нельзя – он засунул руки в карманы и пошёл прочь неторопливой походкой, всеми силами делая вид, что не происходит ничего необычного, хотя сердце больно и громко колотилось о рёбра.  
Незнакомые улицы приняли Тикки, и, стоило ему повернуть за угол, как он наконец побежал. Он не пытался петлять, он старался просто оказаться как можно дальше от цирка и своих преследователей. И, только когда занялся рассвет, Тикки начал искать убежище – и в конце концов забился под кучу тряпья в тёмной подворотне, затаившись, как мышь, и иногда забывая даже дышать.   
Погоня, посланная за ним утром, прошла мимо, так его и не найдя. Тикки всё равно не стал вылезать, решив, что лучше уж пересидит тут подольше, чем попадётся кому-то не тому на глаза.   
В конце концов его сморил сон.  
Пока спал, Тикки, видно, неосознанно смахнул с себя часть тряпок, потому что разбудил его мысок ботинка, тыкавшийся в бок.  
\- Ты живой или мёртвый? – раздался чей-то голос.  
Тикки быстро сел, потирая глаза. Задавший вопрос не мог быть преследователем – совсем сопляк, лет пяти. Который, конечно, пытался из себя что-то строить, но был слишком мелким, чтобы у него это получалось.  
\- Ты чего тут разлёгся? – спросил, как он думал, грозно сопляк, уперев руки в боки. Надо было отдать ему должное, смелости задирать мальчишку изрядно старше себя ему хватало с лихвой. – Это моё место!  
Тикки только фыркнул, по сложившейся в цирке привычке не желая вступать в разговоры. Он нарушил это правило всего один раз, с Род Камелот. И сам не совсем понимал, почему…  
Малявка, увидев, что его не принимают всерьёз, изо всех сил скорчил грозную рожу. Тикки показалось, что даже его рыжий хохолок, свалянный в колтун, встал дыбом сильнее. Но это зрелище было смешным и уж никак не пугающим – в отличие от звона бубенцов и зазывного голоса клоуна, раздавшегося за углом.  
Тикки помертвел. Сопляк же, наоборот, оживился и, временно забыв о противнике, воскликнул:  
\- О, клоуны!  
Ему почти удалось броситься на звук – но Тикки вцепился в него и вжал вместе с собой поглубже в тень, пытаясь врасти в стену.  
\- Ты чего! – тут же начал отбиваться сопляк. – Пусти! Псих!  
\- Diabo!**** - выругался Тикки, когда мелкий поганец его укусил. Он невольно разжал хватку – и рыжий тут же дал дёру, убегая, к счастью, не в сторону клоуна.  
Тикки подумал – и последовал его примеру. А то вдруг у этого мерзавца из цирка взыграет любопытство, и он завернёт в подворотню посмотреть, что там был за шум.  
На бегу к Тикки вдруг пришло осознание, что ему всё-таки удалось. Удалось сбежать – ему, первому, только ему, как он и думал. Он обманул судьбу и цирк, и теперь осталось только найти порт, а в нём – корабль, идущий в Португалию, а там он уже напросится или ещё как на борт попадёт.   
Но всё равно, самое главное, как подумал, задыхаясь от бурлившего в груди смеха, Тикки, что он всё-таки сбежал. Что теперь никакой клоун его больше не проведёт. Что он наконец-то, наконец-то свободен.  
  
На следующий день у Тикки Микка на лбу начали открываться стигматы.  
  
04.08.11

**Author's Note:**

> * O que você está falando? Eu estava seqüestrado, como outros. – порт. О чём ты говоришь? Меня похитили, как и остальных.  
> ** Quem é você, linda?** - порт. Кто ты, красавица?  
> *** Por que? – порт. Зачем?  
> **** Diabo! - порт. Дьявол!


End file.
